<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto Shippuden Commission: The Forbidden Sexual Relic by ED3765</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729088">Naruto Shippuden Commission: The Forbidden Sexual Relic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765'>ED3765</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Breasts, F/M, Fondling, Gag, Hentai, boundandgagged, nude, tiedup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a faraway mansion that was stationed near the border of Cloud and Leaf nations, housed a special artifact, the artifact was recently acquired and due to be moved to a better and secure location. Fearing it may be stolen, the owner of the artifact, a woman who often buys such rare things, inquired the help of the Hidden Cloud's best female ninja, the Jinchūriki of the Two Tails Yugito Nii and Samui.</p><p>"Hard to believe the owner went out of her way to hire us to guard this old thing..." Samui remarked eying the shed it was housed in as Yugito kept a watch from afar.</p><p>"I've heard about it, apparently it drives men crazy," she remarked catching Samui's interest.</p><p>"Crazy? Crazy how?" she asked as Yugito shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Not sure, though let’s not find out," she said as Samui merely nodded agreeing as they kept up their patrol as they were located in a hidden outside shed, making it easy to look the area over and guard the small space that held their objective. As they stood guard, on the boarder to the mansion grounds appeared Naruto, Ino and Hinata which Tsunade gave them the mission of retrieving the artifact.</p><p>"So why did Tsunade want this so badly?" Ino questioned a bit curiously.</p><p>"It was unusual of her wanting it so badly," Hinata noted.</p><p>"Hard to say with Grandma Tsunade on what goes through her head, but let’s just grab this thing and go," Naruto said as this was originally just a mission for Hinata and Ino, but once they learned the size of their mission area, they decided to enlist Naruto's help given his ability to travel and search large areas.</p><p>"Hinata, any chance of seeing it?" Ino asked as Hinata used her Byakugan and began to scan the area before shaking her head.</p><p>"No, sorry, it is simply too big, this land size is bigger than the size of the Leaf village," she said making Naruto rub the back of his head.</p><p>"What a pain, but alright then, lets split up and find this thing!" he said punching his hands together.</p><p>"We'll meet back up here in one hour!" Ino said as the trio nodded and they split off, though Hinata and Ino began to randomly search, Naruto was unknowingly being drawn towards their target.</p><p>-------</p><p>Naruto raced above the trees that surrounded the artifact area which he felt a strange aura around him that went as far as masking his presence which allowed him to get above the storehouse that housed it. Once above it with both guards unaware, he began to feel overcome by a very strange emotion, unknowingly he became clouded with lust and sexual desire to the point that the Nine Tails within him began to be affected as well, which started to make his Bijuu chakra start to leak out and form a cloak of chakra with two tails.</p><p>"What is this feeling?" Yugito muttered as Samui began to worry as well.</p><p>"Something dark is nearby..." she muttered as Naruto's lust began to fill the area all around them, making it hard to tell its source. </p><p>"Stay on guard!" Yugito said but it was too late as Naruto came falling from above, instantly wrapping both women with his demonic red chakra hands.</p><p>"What?!" both women cried out as they squirmed within his hold as Naruto grinned at them.</p><p>"Hehehhe, you two are looking rather fine!" Naruto said giving a toothy gring as both women paled.</p><p>"Leaf ninja?" Sumi muttered as Yugito looked deeply into Naruto's eyes.</p><p>"You’re like me and..." she muttered as one of Naruto's tails broke open the door to peer at the treasure they had been guarding.</p><p>"Oh man, that is making me feel so great right now!" Naruto remarked as Yugito paled.</p><p>"That treasure that drives men crazy, it’s crazy with lust!" she remarked before both of them were covered in the Nine Tail’s red chakra from head to toe, it affected what they breathed in which began to make them feel sleepy and heavy.</p><p>"Uuhhhnnn..." they both groaned out as they couldn't stay awake and soon passed out in Naruto's chakra hands.</p><p>"Hehehheh! Time to have some fun ladies!" he remarked as he dragged them both into the warehouse containing the relic that began to have strong effect on them all.</p><p>---------</p><p>With his enhanced and crazy lust strength, Naruto easily ripped away their clothing and kept going at it layer by layer till they were both left nude with their tattered clothing and underwear littering the floor around them. Naruto looked them over and grinned as both their large breasts jiggled from their breathing which he promptly began to fondle them both with his normal hands, Samui's right breast with his right hand and Yugito's left breast with his left hand. Naruto snickered happily as his hand vanished into their large mounds as he groped them with all his strength.</p><p>"Hhrnnnn," both women groaned and moaned in their sleep as Naruto shook his head.</p><p>"No, not time for that yet..." he muttered taking the time to strictly bind them as he went about binding their wrists and ankles and then connecting them with a long enough rope to trap them into a kneeling hogtie complete with more rope wrapping above and below their breasts, making them puff out more and around their bent knees to hold them like that. He then finished them off by wrapping two thick white cloths around their mouths to keep them quiet as he went out to scout the area quickly for anyone else around. As he searched the area, both women started to wake up and groan loudly.</p><p>"Mprhprmmm?" they moaned as they glanced around, remembering what had happened as Samui glanced at Yugito, moaning at her to get them free.</p><p>"Mphpm," Yugito grunted at her as she attempted to invoke her power, however the relic behind them pulsed, which quelled both their chakra power including the Two Tail’s power. "Mprhrpm?!" Yugito moaned out shocked as she looked at the relic, knowing it was suppressing their chakra.</p><p>"Nrnrmrprh!" Samui cried out, realizing the same thing.</p><p>"What is that relic? It drove that Leaf ninja crazy with lust and is suppressing our strength, instead of guarding it we should have destroyed it..." she thought with a light sweat though both of them paled as Naruto came back and the first thing that stuck out to them was how large his crotch area was.</p><p>"Hey ladies, sorry for the wait, had to make sure you didn't have anyone hiding about. Now how about we get to the fun stuff?" Naruto asked grinning lustfully as Yugito narrowed her eyes, as the power of the Nine Tails gave Naruto an even greater aura of lust about him. "How about you first kitty cat?" Naruto remarked reaching for Yugito however Samui managed to wobble herself into his path.</p><p>"Nrnrnrm!" she cried out shocking Naruto who just grinned.</p><p>"Alright big tits, you first then!" he said flicking her erect nipples.</p><p>"Mrphrpm!" she cried out as Naruto took a few moments to feel up her body, enjoying the ultra-smooth feeling of her skin as he pressed both fingers into her large mounds.</p><p>“Mphpmmm…” Yugito groaned, feeling helpless and humiliated that Samui had to protect her as Naruto had his way with Samui who couldn’t defend herself.</p><p>“MMRPRMRMR!” Samui cried out and moaned as she was overcome with ecstasy as Naruto thoroughly enjoyed her body, he kept flicking her nipples, even nibbling at them a bit and licking at her upper body skin and neck to make her feel all sorts of emotions. </p><p>"I think I've waited long enough!" Naruto said moments later as he undid his pants zipper, his man hood came throbbing out which Samui eyed with widen eyes as it was huge and thick. "I'll be a little kind," he said undoing her gag and soon shoved his manhood into her mouth.</p><p>"Gakack!" Samui gagged on his thick manhood that throbbed harder into her mouth, Yugito looking on fearful at the sight as Samui was deep throated by Naruto as he thrust in and out of her mouth.</p><p>"Now now, I won't come into your mouth..." he said pulling out his drool covered cock. "That's what your other lips are for..." he said soon proceeding to fuck Samui senseless in her pussy.</p><p>"N-Noooooooo! Stoooooop!" Samui screamed out as her hips bounced on Naruto's manhood.</p><p>"Oooooh, tight and wet! You are fucking amazing!" Naruto cried out as he grasped her breasts, squeezing them tightly as he fucked her senseless.</p><p>"Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Samui cried out over and over, her entire body bouncing on him, Yugito trying to work on getting herself free but stopped as she heard Samui scream with an orgasm. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she cried out, cuming all over Naruto's cock while he shot his own cum deep into her.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" Naruto cried out as she kept on bouncing on her, continuing on with a second fucking.</p><p>"M-More?!" Samui gasped out as thanks to the relic behind her, everything she was feeling was being done at double the pleasure. She was blushing like mad as every inch of her was overcome with an electric feeling of pleasure despite her wanting it to end.</p><p>"Till you break!" Naruto promised as he kept bouncing away at her, fucking her over and over till they both orgasm a few more times which he allowed Samui's weary body to fall from his throbbing manhood and laid motionless on the ground. "Tsh, no challenge, care to challenge it kitty?"</p><p>"Nrnrmmm..." Yugito groaned as she tried to wiggle away, but Naruto soon pulled her towards him and pulled away her gag.</p><p>"Oh come on, don't play hard to get!" he said kissing her deeply.</p><p>"Nrnrnrm!" Yugito cried into his mouth, though she wanted to hate it she felt a tingling within herself that began to love it.</p><p>"Come on, show me a good time!" Naruto cried out as he now began to fuck her, as he slowly worked his large cock into her wet folds.</p><p>"Gaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Yugito screamed out as Naruto hold onto her breasts, fondling and roping them happily as he moved his hips back and forth into her wet lips. "Ahha ahha aaaha ahhaa!" Yugito cried out as waves of pleasure spiked through her body.</p><p>"Yeeeeeeaaaaaahhh!" Naruto cried out happily as he kept thrusting away till he orgasm and shot his cum heavily into her pussy.</p><p>"Aaaaaahhhhh!" they both moaned out heavily as Naruto grinned as Yugito panted as she tried to recover from her own orgasm.</p><p>"S-Stop...." she begged again as Naruto kept thrusting away, Samui regaining her senses enough to watch and as they fucked away, she began to feel turn on by it and began to want to more of Naruto's cock.</p><p>"Heheheh, we got a good while, sent my teammates an update that it would take a few hours! So, let’s enjoy ourselves!" Naruto cheered as after he orgasm into Yugito again, he created a clone with the same throbbing cock and began to fuck Samui at the same time.</p><p>"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" both women cried out as Naruto squeezed their breasts and ass, his cock thrusting all the way into their cum stain pussies. "Ahah! Ahaha! Ahah! Ahhhh!" they both cried out, as they kept bouncing over and over as Naruto experienced several more orgasms with them and with each one both women fell deeper and deeper into sexual lust which like Samui, Yugito now began to love Naruto for his love making. All the while they had their fun, the relic glowed brightly behind them, feasting off of their lust and desires.</p><p>--------</p><p>"Well I may have spent a bit too long..." Naruto remarked adjusting his clothing after cleaning up and taking the relic into his possession. "But I think we both all enjoyed ourselves, right?" he said glancing back at his two fuck captives, both looking on lovingly at Naruto as he adjusted their bindings so they were now tied back to back, their cloth gags put back into place to keep them from calling out.</p><p>"Mmphmmm," they groaned weakly and lovingly as the relic and Naruto's strength made them fall in love with him.</p><p>"What loving looks..." Naruto muttered as his mind began to clear as the relic's power waned. "Well I got to get back to my teammates, until later!" Naruto cheered as he took off with the relic as the two Cloud females wished they could enjoy more of Naruto's loving pleasure and worked on getting free to chase after him. Though the relic’s power was weaken, it would grow stronger again as Naruto got closer to his awaiting teammates.</p><p>To Be Continued?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naruto Shippuden Commission: The Forbidden Sexual Relic Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is he?!" Ino grumbled annoyed as she tapped her foot being impatient with crossed arms as she and Hinata waited at their meetup point though Naruto was a no-show and very late.</p><p>"It was odd that he sent those shadow clones asking for an extension for the meetup time," Hinata pointed out as Ino huffed.</p><p>"That damn fool, he better not be doing something perverted," she muttered as Hinata began to think of what Naruto could be doing causing her to blush lightly. Though as Naruto got close to them, the relic he had secured for them for their mission began to pulse upon feeling two new targets which began to affect Naruto once more along with the women.</p><p>"Hrmmmgng..." Hinata groaned holding her head as she went stumbling into the nearby tree.</p><p>"Hinata? What’s wrong?" Ino asked before holding her head, now feeling strange as well as the relic aura covered them both. "What is this? It feels like some kind of mind affecting jutsu..." Ino thought as she took a moment to focus herself to try and fend off the effects of the relic and before long Naruto stood above them grinning and feeling rather horny once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you two!" he said leaping down in front of them. "Did I keep you waiting long?"</p><p>"Na-Naruto..." Hinata said as the relic began to pulse like mad which changed Hinata.</p><p>"Hggn, Naruto, did you find it?" Ino asked as he nodded his head and held the glowing relic out.</p><p>"Sure did, isn't it amazing?" he asked as the relic fully affected Hinata while Ino fended off what she felt from the relic as best as she could.</p><p>"That relic, Naruto, you need to seal it moron..." Ino muttered, now having some understanding of what Tsunade may have wanted it though Naruto kept smirking as Ino heard an unusual voice tone come from Hinata.</p><p>"Hey!" Hinata sharply said causing Ino to turn around in surprise.</p><p>"Hinata, did you-" she said before Hinata used a Gentle Fist attack right on Ino's chest, knocking the wind out of her and sending her falling to the ground which rendered her paralyzed.</p><p>"Hi-Hinata...." Ino rasped out as Naruto was no longer in his right mind as he approached them both.</p><p>"Naruto!" Hinata said running up to him and getting on her knees. "My love, my beloved, I'm sorry Ino talk to you like that, please forgive her and take your rage out on me," Hinata begged while being submissive with her lover and yet strong with her desires towards him.</p><p>"Now now Hinata, you did good, now we need to show Ino here what happens when you reject her master! A punishment fit for a bitch like her…" he said with a wide foxy grin while setting the relic down as he grabbed some rope as Ino's eyes wavered.</p><p>"Not good, that relic is affecting all of us, if we don't get it seal, then there is no way I can keep fending it off..." Ino thought fearfully though her eyes widen as Naruto grasped her purple outfit and tore it away, leaving her nude which took Naruto little effort to rip away her skimpy outfit and underwear. "Y-You..." she gasped out now blushing as she felt her wrists pulled behind her and being tied up by Hinata as Naruto began to enjoy himself by grinding his palms over her large breasts.</p><p>"Oh wow Ino, I don't know if I ever realized your breasts were this huge, or maybe I was always too focused on that slim belly of yours..." he remarked now rubbing her belly, making Ino blush and squirm as she weakly attempted to kick him.</p><p>"Nngng!" she cried softly as Naruto backed away playfully as Hinata cinched the ropes tightly making her grunt in pain as Hinata grabbed Ino’s torn panties.</p><p>“I think you’ve said enough!” Hinata said soon jamming the black panties into Ino’s mouth, jamming them in so deep she couldn’t spit it out due to the thickness of the wad as some of her outfit was mixed in with the panties.</p><p>“Hrhrhrmpmphmmmm!” Ino whimpered as she kept kicking at Naruto who grinned with a growing bulge in his pants. </p><p>"What pathetic kicks Ino, but I can't have you being so rowdy..." he remarked now grabbing some rope and bound her legs into a frog tie position, wrapping rope around her bent knees and more around her upper thighs and to her ankles to keep them spread wide and leave her pussy fully exposed.</p><p>"Nnrnrnrmmm!" Ino cried out as Hinata sat obediently off to the side, leaving the blonde completely helpless to Naruto's advances.</p><p>"What to do, what to do..." Naruto said running his hands all over Ino's body, the relic taking Ino's resistance as a challenge as it began to pulse like mad.</p><p>"My mind...." Ino thought tearing up as she felt things going blank and knew things were looking bad as her eyes couldn’t help but glance at Naruto’s throbbing crotch area.</p><p>---------</p><p>As Ino felt herself fading from any sort of control and becoming Naruto’s bitch; back at the relic storage house, both Samui and Yugito struggled like mad in the rope Naruto had left them bound in.</p><p>"GGMRPRHRPMMM!" they both cried out through their gags, wanting badly to get free to give chase not to a thief but to give chase to the man of their controlled desires. They both wanted to feel the heavenly aura of the relic overcome their bodies and Naruto’s manhood penetrate their twitching wet pussies that longed for the thrust of Naruto’s lust.</p><p>"MRMRMPRMR!" Yugito gave it her all, making the ropes press heavily into Samui's body, making her breasts puff out even more as well as making her moan sensually and soon they both cried out as the ropes finally snapped from their mad struggles.</p><p>"Gaaaah!" they both gasped falling onto their hands and knees and pulled away their gags.</p><p>"Master..." Samui muttered with her tongue hanging out and panting in heat.</p><p>"We must go to him, quickly, we must feel his love again!" Yugito moaned in the same heat as they both slowly stood up, only to be greeted by two unfamiliar people standing at the door, also seeking the lustful relic.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Your skin is like sheets Ino, soft and great to feel, must be all those flowers you take care of or something!" Naruto giggled pervertedly as he fondled her with roughly with both his hands, he had already lowered his pants to reveal his manhood and was grinding it against her wet clit as her breast nipples became erect allowing Naruto to grind his palms against. </p><p>"Mmrprhphmmm!" Ino cried out as she was losing her mind, her resistance was long gone and as Naruto leaned in and kiss her panty filled mouth, she found herself grinding back at Naruto, soon his manhood slipping into her wet folds. "Mrmprhpmmm!" she cried out as even though Naruto kissed her, all he could taste was her panties, making their watcher blush deeply at the scene.</p><p>"Naruto..." Hinata muttered while fidgeting knowing her turn was soon as Naruto thrust in and out of Ino, making the blonde ninja moan lovingly through her panties as Naruto pulled his head back, soon licking at her breast nipples as his cock jammed all the way into her pussy now.</p><p>"MMMPHPMMM!" Ino cried out as she felt her body spasming a bit and feeling hot as she neared orgasm.</p><p>"Just a bit more..." he muttered as he kept going at her till finally they both cried in orgasm, his cum filling her pussy as she squirted all over his shaft. "Aahhhh," he moaned happily pulling back, the moment he did Hinata was on all fours, lapping at Naruto's cock as Ino looked motionless and panting heavily.</p><p>"Nagghhck..." Hinata moaned, her lips soon stained with Naruto and Ino's cum as she sat up, her and Naruto sharing a long kiss. During the kiss he pulled down her coat along with her chain mesh shirt, leaving it rolled up around her waist that left her arms immobile as her very large breasts bounced into view, renewing Naruto's vigor as he removed her pants and panties.</p><p>"H-Hinata..." he remarked shocked at her breast size that bounced freely to Hinata’s breathing and movements which both nipples stood out erect.</p><p>"Take me, they are yours..." she gave herself to Naruto as he smirked, returning the favor from before as he jammed Hinata's panties into her mouth, making her gag a bit on them as he began to feel up her body.</p><p>"Hheheheh, oh yeah, this is a body of a pampered rich woman, every inch flawless and about to be heavily violated..." Naruto said making Hinata moan loudly as this left her extremely wet as Naruto ran his hands over her curves, around her breasts with his fingers digging deeply into her mountain breasts.</p><p>"Mmprhrphrpmmmm!" Hinata moaned out joyfully, her deep desires being fulfilled and increased by the relic which was glowing like mad.</p><p>"I can't wait anymore!" Naruto cried out as he soon thrust himself into Hinata's pussy, making her eyes bug out as her entire body jolted as Naruto moved his hips, thrusting in and out.</p><p>"Hphpmphm! Hphpmpm! HHphpmmphpm! Mphphpm!" Hinata cried out happily from the fucking, soon finding herself bouncing on top of Naruto as her large breasts bounced up and down as well, making Naruto grasp them and hold onto them as he fucked her roughly.</p><p>"I can ride you like a damn horse!" he cried out happily, his manhood throbbing like crazy in her wet folds as Hinata felt herself losing her mind.</p><p>"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" she cried out as she couldn't think other than the pure pleasure she felt.</p><p>"This is going to be awesome!" he cried out and before long they both screamed out, Hinata cumming all over Naruto's shaft while he filled her pussy with cum as well.</p><p>"Aaaaahhh!" he moaned as Hinata lost her panty gag, moaning happily as well. "That was round one..." he remarked as Ino now finally managed to work out her own panty gag as well.</p><p>"More Nartuo, give me more..." she begged while broken as he nodded grinning. He soon lined the two-up face to face, as close as their breasts would allow them. Which their large breasts forming a tight round circle in the middle of their pressing breasts which he began to thrust his man hood in and out of.</p><p>"Ready yourselves!" he warned them, as he began to breast fuck them hard, his wet man hood sliding in and out between their cleavage like a machine, both of them leaving their mouths wide open, ready for his cum which not long into the breast fucking he came, sending his cum flying all over their faces,  mouths and tops of their cleavage.</p><p>"Gaaaah!" they both moaned happily as they both leaned forward, licking and kissing the cum off of each other's faces, which Naruto took the time to do them both doggy style from behind.</p><p>He started with Hinata first, grasping onto her slim waist and pounded away at her, making her grind into Ino who remain hugging Hinata allowing Hinata to lick some missed cum off of Ino’s face. With Naruto soon orgasming into her, he switched over to Ino, doing the same to her though she merely left her tongue hanging out as the relic had mind broken her by now.</p><p>"Hehehehe, who knew you both were soooo awesome!" he cried out, all of them under the influence of the relic as he spent some time fucking them thanks to the endless power of the Nine Tails.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Love me..." Ino moaned over and over again like a bitch in heat.</p><p>"I obey you till my last breath," Hinata muttered as both laid broken at Naruto's feet as he stood up, his mind a bit clear now.</p><p>"Oh fuck, what the hell am I going to tell Tsunade about this?" he wondered worried till he felt four people above him. “Hrmm?” he muttered glancing upward.</p><p>"How about worrying about us?" a voice spoke as Naruto looked up and panicked as not only did he see the two broken Cloud females from before, but two new ones as well. Temari of the Sand and Mei the fifth Mizukage.</p><p>"Ahhh shit..." Naruto said now truly worried on how this would play out, though with more toys in the area, the relic began to glow ominously once again.</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Naruto Shippuden Commission: The Forbidden Sexual Relic Pt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino and Hinata were ordered by Tsunade to track down an ancient relic and bring it to her post haste, however Naruto joined on the mission at the last second without Tsunade knowing. Not long after he found it, the relic began to make Naruto turn into a horny deviant without restraint as well as any female near him made into his loving slave who lust for him sexually. Having taken the relic from the watchful Cloud ninja Yugito and Samui, Naruto was now under the complete influence of the relic which caused him to tame his teammates Ino and Hinata.</p><p>"Love me..." a nude Ino moaned over and over again like a bitch in heat.</p><p>"I obey you till my last breath," Hinata muttered just as nude as both laid broken at Naruto's feet as he soon stood up. After having sex with both, he looked on at the two now becoming a bit panicked as his mind was clear of the relic’s influence momentary and knew of his actions.</p><p>"Oh fuck! How the hell am I going to tell Tsunade about this?!" he wondered with fear till he felt four people above him. “Hrmm?” he muttered glancing upward.</p><p>"How about worrying about us?" a voice spoke as Naruto quickly became panicked as not only did he see the two broken Cloud females from before, but two new ones as well. Temari of the Sand and Mei the fifth Mizukage which the two newcomers glared at him.</p><p>"Ahhh shit..." Naruto said now truly worried on how this would play out, though with more toys in the area, the relic began to glow ominously once again. It didn’t take long before it began to send out affecting pluses as Temari and Mei jump down next to Naruto, glaring at him and soon glanced at his two teammates who laid naked at his feet.</p><p>"Naruto! Just what is going on here!" Temari demanded to know despite starting to look pale as the relic began to affect her mind.</p><p>"I felt a disturbance while on my way to the Sand, to think I find this..." Mei remarked as both females began to look daze at the relic nearby, with Mei knowing it had to be sealed instantly. "Naruto, hand that over right now..." Mei demanded as Naruto began to look at both females rather hungrily but at the same time knew he couldn’t take them.</p><p>"I think not!" Naruto said leaping away with the relic in hand.</p><p>"Get back here!" both females cried out as they were about to give chase before the Cloud females appeared behind them, Samui grabbing Temari while Yugito with help of her bijuu chakra, held down Mei.</p><p>"Master Naruto will not be disturbed..." Samui said starting to remove Temari's clothing forcefully.</p><p>"Come Mizukage, let us all have fun..." Yugito happily said as she began to undress Mei as well, which neither Temari or Mei could put up much of a fight. As both women moaned out weakly, already falling under the influence of the relic as they were dragged backwards to where Ino and Hinata were recovering.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>"Oh man, did they leave?" Naruto questioned as he slowly made his way back to the area, though his mouth soon dropped open along with his cock growing hard at what he saw. What his eyes laid on were the Cloud ninja finish binding Temari and Mei, both now nude and tightly bound and gagged.</p><p>"Mffmpfhfpmmm!" Temari grunted out while squirming in her bonds, her legs were bound in a very tight frog tie, her ankles bound to her upper thighs with more rope wrapping around her bent knees, this exposed her wet pussy lips while her wrists were bound behind her back. Rope was wrapped in between and above and below her breasts which further pinned her arms to her sides with her ninja headband firmly wrapped around her mouth to hold in her damp panties.</p><p>"Ggghrhrprmph!" Mei cried out as she was bound and gagged nearly the same, just with more rope wrapping around the middle of her shins and thighs and more around her forearms and middle of her chest to further contain a Kage like her.</p><p>"Mmfmf fhffmfmfm!" both women groaned and grunted as the ropes strained to their struggles, Naruto eyeing both their wet pussies from afar as the relic he held began to pulse like crazy. This slowly made him step forward and eye them lustfully as his cock throbbed madly behind his pants.</p><p>"Hehhehhehahah! What do we have here?" Naruto asked drooling a bit as both captive women began to moan, the relic now affecting them as their eyes slowly drifted to Naruto's crotch and eye it lustfully.</p><p>"Mmgghhg ggngng mgmgm!" both of them cried out softly as they squirmed and struggled about.</p><p>"We had hope that you would return!" Samui said bowing while eying Naruto's crotch.</p><p>"These two wanted to do horrible things, but we got them ready for you master!" Yugito said happily, also eying Naruto's crotch which the orange ninja slowly licked his lips at the nude females before him as even the Cloud ninja had stripped at this point.</p><p>"Horrible things huh? Guess I will have to punish them..." he said undoing his pants and letting his man hood come bouncing out to the widen eyes of all the female before him. Ino and Hinata both remain too tired to do anything as both Cloud ninja waited till their master was done punishing the new girls before having their turn.</p><p>"Mfmfmgmmg..." Temari groaned as Naruto approached her first.</p><p>"Ahh, you are Gaara's sister, right? I always found you a bit ugly, but now that you discarded that ugly clothing of yours, you really got something going on huh?" Naruto remarked as he gave her large breasts a good slap, causing them to jiggle a bit as Temari blushed deeply.</p><p>"Mmrmrmrhhmr!" she cried out as Naruto began to chuckle in a pervert way as he fondled her breasts roughly, his palms grinding on her nipples that became more erect and hard as his fingers dug deeper into her breast mounds and pulled on them. "Mphpm!" Temari gasped out as the blush on her face grew deeper though all she could look at was Naruto's throbbing cock.</p><p>"Are you getting horny sand slut?" he asked as Temari had to glance away feeling humiliated as Naruto leaned in and began to slowly lick her neck and then nibble on her ear lobe, making her gasp loudly and jolt a bit.</p><p>"MPHPHPM!" she cried out as Naruto chuckled at her reaction as he soon placed his cock between her breasts mounds and began to thrust away between them.</p><p>"Yeah, oh, right there, so warm and tight..." he moaned out as he thrust away between her breasts, steadily going faster and faster till Temari's entire body was jolting from it.</p><p>"Mmmmmphhpmp!" she cried out as it didn't take long till Naruto moaned out with an orgasm, his cum splashing all over Temari's face and neck with it slowly dripping onto her breasts. "Ngngnmmm..." she moaned out humiliated.</p><p>"Don't pretend you don't like it, you love it..." Naruto said as Temari slowly nodded her head as he eyed her wet pussy and began to use a few fingers to tease it. "Beg for me..." Naruto ordered as Temari shuddered softly.</p><p>"Phrpmr ghrhrm nrmr hhrmrm! Prhrprm!" she begged him over and over to please shove his cock into her.</p><p>"Spread your legs as wide as possible then..." Naruto gave a simple command as Temari obeyed, spreading her frog tied legs as wide as possible. This left a clear open path to her glistening pussy as Naruto smirked as he began to shove his cock into her folds.</p><p>"MPHPHHPMMM!" Temari cried out sharply, her eyes watering slightly from the paid of enduring Naruto's huge cock in her pussy as he began to rock his hips forward and backwards, thrusting with experience as the relic enveloped them both for an explosive orgasm. All the while the other captivated women looked on, wishing they were Temari who was moaning loudly.</p><p>"Endure it you sand slut!" Naruto ordered, fondling her breasts and flicking her nipples as he thrust away at her as his man hood kept increasing in size.</p><p>"MPHPM! MPHPM! MHPHPM! HHPM! HGGHGM!" Temari cried out with each thrust, her entire body moving to it as she felt the best she ever had in years. "Yyrmrmh!" she moaned out a long yes as she grew close to orgasming.</p><p>"Come on, come on, come on, bit more..." Naruto panted out as he kept moving his hips, before long they both screamed in unison as they orgasm together. Temari instantly slumping to the ground as she felt all her energy vanish, as if the relic itself had taken it all.</p><p>"Mmmmmphpm..." she moaned defeated as Naruto panted but was still erect.</p><p>"Not much stamina in the Sand, what about the Mist?" he said glancing at Mei, who was clearly being tormented by the sight of the two fucking as she spread her legs as wide as Temari had done to reveal her wet pussy that was slowly leaking precum.</p><p>"Prhrphr! Grhrr mgmg hrnr!" she cried out to Naruto to give it to her as he tsk at her.</p><p>"Now now, no rushing," he said as he began to teasingly grind his cock shaft against her wet pussy, tormenting Mei as he focused on her large breasts. "Damn, I think these are as big as the Hokage’s!" Naruto remarked as his fingers nearly vanished into her large breasts as he played with them heavily, fondling them in a grinding circular motion.</p><p>"Mmmphmmm!" Mei cried out lovingly, arching her back some as her breasts puffed out more into Naruto's hands, her nipples pressed into his palms which he grinds on which they became more harden.</p><p>"You're excited, aren’t you? Start begging for it..." Naruto said grinning at her as Mei whimpered softly, not believing someone like her being reduced to this but loved it all the same.</p><p>"Phrrpm! Phrrpm! Frmrpr mhm!" she cried out; her face dark red from the humiliation as Naruto chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe in a bit..." he said soon learning forward and began to suck on her left breast, his teeth nibbling on her nipple as he sucked on it wanting milk.</p><p>"MMMMPHPM!" Mei cried out and blushed more, she squirmed and struggled in her bonds, the rope straining from her pulling on it so hard as she panted like mad. As Naruto did the same thing to her other breast, which it only drove her move mad. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMPHPM!" she cried out as Naruto had enough himself and let his cock slip into her pussy.</p><p>"Get ready..." he warned her as he began to thrust his hips back and forward, moving at a rapid pace into her wet tight folds. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, fantastic, your lips are wet and awesome!" he cried out as he forced himself all the way in, their wet crotches slapping against another.</p><p>"MPHPM! MPHPM! MPHPMMMMM!" Mei cried out over and over, Naruto moaning as loudly as she was which before long, they cried out in orgasm. Mei splattered all over Naruto's cock as he filled her pussy up with her cum which Mei soon falling limp onto the ground with Naruto panting.</p><p>"So awesome..." he gasped and panted happily, both Samui and Yugito looking on twitching and were groping and lightly fingering themselves to Naruto's actions as he remain erect still. "Alright, you two have been good during all that..." he noted as he had them come over. "Clean it first..." he ordered as both of them nodded.</p><p>Both females kneeled on either side of Naruto, their mouths open wide and cupped it around his cock, moving up and down his shaft to clean all the wet cum off of it.</p><p>"Ooooohhh, you two are good..." Naruto moaned and smirked as he glanced at Temari and Mei who seem to have gotten their strength back, along with Ino and Hinata. "Hey teammates, make sure they watch...." Naruto ordered as Ino and Hinata nodded, soon forcing Mei and Temari to watch as both Cloud ninja gave their turn to give Naruto a blow job.</p><p>First was Samui, cupping her entire mouth around his cock and began to suck on it while bobbing her head back and forth on it with skill and love. She took it all the way till his crotch slapped against her face as she was deep throated.</p><p>"Mmgmgmgmgmgmkckmgmgk!" Samui made a gagging sound on his thick throbbing cock, Naruto moaning out happily as it went on for a few minutes like this. Before long Naruto came into her mouth, sending his cum shooting down her throat as she pulled out coughing and gagging, giving Yugito her turn.</p><p>"Ready kitty?" he asked as she nodded, doing the same thing as Samui as she deep throated the cock, even massaging his balls with both hands making Naruto shudder.</p><p>"Ooooh yeeeahhhh..." Naruto moaned out happily as he thrust to Yugito's bobbing head, making a perfect sync of their sex act which before long they both orgasm.</p><p>"MMMMMMMM!" Yugito cried out as her mouth was filled with cum, which she swallowed every drop. "Gack, ack...." she coughed as Naruto fondled both their breasts as a way of showing them a good job as they moaned and were left exhausted as the relic glowed madly.</p><p>"Master, please..." Ino said as Temari looked lustful in her hold.</p><p>"May we Naruto? Please..." Hinata begged as Mei squirmed in Hinata's hold. All four women were extremely wet from Naruto playing hard with the Cloud ninja.</p><p>"Yes yes, though keep tormenting those two as we play..." Naruto ordered as both his teammates nodded as he decided to take Hinata first. He quickly showed her breasts some love by fondling them hard, grinding his hand all over her large bouncing breasts.</p><p>"Ahhhh!" Hinata gasped and moaned happily, her hands doing the same motion onto Mei's breasts.</p><p>"Mphpmmmm!" Mei cried out, wishing it was Naruto's hands that fondled her hard.</p><p>"Just a bit more..." Naruto groaned over the loud slapping sounds of Hinata's breasts being fucked, before long his cock exploded, shooting cum all over Hinata's upper body.</p><p>"Yessssss!" Hinata cheered happily and moaned gleefully before Naruto worked his cock into her pussy, starting to thrust away into it as Hinata now teasingly fingered Mei.</p><p>"Mmmmmphpmmmmm!" Mei cried out and squirmed, being heavily teased by it all as Hinata moaned happily.</p><p>"Deeper Naruto, please deeper, go all the way in and break me!" Hinata begged as Naruto grasped her by the breasts as he gave it his all.</p><p>"Here I gooooooo!" he cried out as he put his back into his thrust, making Hinata's entire body jolt from it all.</p><p>"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" they both cried out, orgasming in unison as Hinata collapsed next to Mei, who look broken from not being played in the same way.</p><p>"Me next!" Ino said which before Naruto had a chance to reply, she was taking his cock into her mouth, deep throating it with passion and joy. At the same time she used her jutsu to make Temari experience the same thing but not enough to get off on it.</p><p>"MMPHPMMM!" Temari cried out, feeling tortured by it all as Ino happily sucked on the cock in her mouth.</p><p>"Not wasting a second..." Naruto groaned as he thrust into her mouth, their wet slapping noises filling the area before they both cried out. "Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh!" Naruto cried out happily as Ino spread her legs wide, allowing him to now thrust into her wet pussy.</p><p>"More Naruto, use all your strength on me!" Ino cried out as Temari swayed from side to side.</p><p>"MMMMMMMPHPPMMM!" Temari cried out horrified, not believing this was happening as it felt like a cock was in her pussy but gain no pleasure from it all.</p><p>"So tight and wet Ino, you really want it!" Naruto moaned out as he kept thrusting away, filling the area with more slapping noises as Ino's entire body shook madly from it all.</p><p>"Breaaaaaak meeeeee!" Ino moaned out happily as Naruto nodded being just as excited which before long, they both orgasm in unison, the resulting orgasm shaking Ino's body. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she moaned out happily as she landed next to Hinata, panting madly as both Temari and Mei look broken by the teasing of their Leaf captors.</p><p>"Ready for round two?" Naruto asked lowing their gags, allowing them to spit out their own wet panties as they panted.</p><p>"Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Temari screamed out.</p><p>"Hold back nothing!" Mei screamed out as Naruto nodded as he soon granted their wish.</p><p>"Come on then..." he said giving them both the full break down, the relic with all their gathered orgasm energy ensured each of them was a broken mind slave.</p><p>Naruto gave both females a deep throating blow job, their slapping faces kissing the base of his crotch happily and enjoying being slapped by his balls as they soon had cum shooting down their throats. This was followed by both their breasts being fucked, coating them further with cum on their upper faces.</p><p>Naruto then fucked Mei in the pussy again, going as hard as he could as her entire body shook like mad, Mei a proud Kage now nothing more than a fuck pet as she had a joyful and moaning look and sound to her.</p><p>Naruto showed Temari the same love, giving her pussy the full thrusting to the point she felt something break within her as Naruto soon shot lots of cum into her pussy to the point Temari felt it bubbling up in her throat.</p><p>"Gaaah, master..." all the women moaned as they gathered around Naruto, all of them completely enthralled by the relic that glowed with extreme excitement from them all.</p><p>"Yes, I own you, I own you all and soon more..." Naruto promised giggling gleefully.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Please, fuck me more..." the women begged as Naruto forced them to get dressed, sloppy as it was done.</p><p>"Calm yourselves, do as I ask and there will be plenty more fuck times..." Naruto promised the women as they followed him like the good love slaves they were.</p><p>"Yes master..." they all moaned with their tongues hanging out, willing to do anything he asked.</p><p>"Because there is plenty of work to do..." Naruto said under the influence of the relic as his beloved Hidden Leaf Village came into view.</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A commission story series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>